This is love
by blubearmuse
Summary: A Spashley story, here's an excerpt; "I love strawberries more than you..." Ashley said sarcastically. "Hey" Spencer teased splashing water at Ashley. Ashley leaned forward feeding Spencer a strawberry. ".... and by strawberries I mean you"
1. I love strawberries

**My first Spashley fic. Enjoy, and remember to leave reviews.**

**This is an AU Spashley story.**

* * *

Football season is going to start in another week and Spencer and Ashley couldn't be happier. They were both very excited actually but not for the reasons we think. Today is there anniversary and they were on top of the world. That is until, it started raining. They didn't care if care if they caught pneumonia they were just happy to be together. 

Ashley pushed Spencer on the football field; Ash of course was on top she gently leaned forward kissing Spencer, their hands intertwined.

"Ashley" Spencer said softly.

"What?" Ashley broke the kiss staring into Spencer's gorgeous blue eyes.

"I love you" Ashley smiled their hands still intertwined.

"I love you too"

"You smell like strawberries" Spencer said softly.

"New lip gloss" Ashley smirked.

Spencer eased forward and took a little black box with a red ribbon out of her bag.

"Happy anniversary" Spence handed Ashley a diamond charm bracelet.

"Thank you. I have something for you too" Ashley whispered something in Spencer.

"Ashley" Spencer said smiling.

The two hugged and began running down the block.

_Ashley's anniversary present involved a hotel room, champagne and romantic music, and chocolate covered strawberries. I wonder what that could mean. _

_- - -_

Ashley covered Spencer's eyes as she guided her into the hotel room.

Spencer soon opened her eyes and smiled as she looked around the beautiful hotel room.

"Awww, Ashley" Spencer said.

"I know I'm amazing"

"That's why I love you" Spencer leaned in and kissed the taller brunette.

"I'm in the mood for strawberries care to join me?" _This was Ashley speak for I'm taking a nice relaxing bubble bath want to feed me some strawberries._

Spencer raised an eyebrow suspiciously staring at Ashley yet knowing exactly what she meant.

A few minutes later, and Spence and Ash relaxed in the tub.

"I love bubbles"

"I love strawberries more than you..." Ashley said sarcastically.

"Hey" Spencer teased splashing water at Ashley.

Ashley leaned forward feeding Spencer a strawberry.

"... and by strawberries I mean you" Spencer giggled at the statement then smiled at Ashley just because she so gorgeous. giggles

"Miss Davies may I have a kiss"

"I thought you'd never ask" Ashley leaned forward and kissed Spencer's lips softly but passionate enough for a shiver to run down Spencer's spine.

_Each time they kissed the sparks kept intensifying. There relationship may be moving **faster**, and has they overcome discrimination that only makes them **stronger**, but whenever the two of them would get together it would only get** hotter.**_

The end of chapter one... What do you think continue or trash?. Please give feedback. bye


	2. Good morning

**Here's the long awaited chapter two. Please read and review. **

* * *

Ashley and Spencer slept soundly in their bed, both wrapped in each other's arms. Spencer nuzzled closer to Ashley as Ash quietly crept out of bed not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde. She didn't know why but for some reason Aiden's been the only person on her mind lately. Aiden was with Kyla now and she couldn't be happier for him. _I love Spencer but I'm not in love with **her** as I am with Aiden._

Ashley quickly wrote a little note and left it on the nightstand close to Spencer, she finished lacing up her sneakers and headed outside. She's hated keeping secrets from Spencer but if she knew it would break her heart.

Ashley walked down the block to Aiden's house. Lucky for her Kyla left to go to the library.

"Hey Aiden" Ashley said happily walking into Aiden's bedroom.

"Ashley" he began to say. "what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you" Ashley gently touched Aiden's morning stubble pulling him into a kiss.

Back at the hotel...

Spencer awoke to find Ashley gone but a note was left on her night stand it read:

_Good morning sleepy head,_

_I went for a walk. _

_Meet me at Ego tonight. _

_I'll be waiting._

_Love,_

_Ashley_

Spencer smiled to herself still holding the note. _I'm the luckiest girl on earth I greatest, sweetest, and not to mention sexiest girlfriend ever._

Spencer got dressed and decided to go to the library. She walked to the back of the library this was always her favorite spot to go to. Surprisingly when she got back there she found sitting on the floor reading and listening to her iPod.

"Hey Kyla" Kyla took out one of her earphones and looked up to see Spencer standing in front of her. "Oh hey Spencer"

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"No" Kyla shook her head.

"What are you reading?"

"Art geeks and prom queens" Kyla said, looking up at Spencer then back down at the book.

Back at Aiden's house...

"Ashley stop. I'm not doing this, I'm with Kyla now" Aiden said moving away from Ashley.

"Well that didn't seem to stop you before" Ashley picked up her bag and walked out of Aiden's house.

_I have some serious issues I'm in love with a girl yet I'm hitting on my ex who's a guy. I love Spencer and I don't want to treat her this way it's not fair._

Ash figured Spencer was probably getting ready to go meet her at Ego so she went to get dressed herself.

---

Stepping out of her car she walked out of the parking lot and into Ego. Hoping to surprise Spencer. Luckily Spencer was there waiting Ashley sneaked up behind Spence and put her hands over the blonde's eyes.

"Guess who?" Ashley said sweetly.

Spencer touched the person's hand and turned around to give Ashley a kiss.

"I'm glad you came"

"You look amazing" Spencer said eyeing her girlfriend up and down who was sported in a sexy black dress.

"I have something for you" Ashley smiled holding a rose in her hand.

"Ashley" Spencer took the rose and put it in her hair taking Ashley by the hand she pulled her onto the dance floor and they danced the night away.

**The end of chapter two... sorry for the whole Aiden thing I couldn't really come up with anything better, don't worry though the upcoming chapters will have Spashley fluff. **


	3. Author's Note

I'm no longer updating this story on fanfiction, for story updates please follow me on my tumblr or check my tumblr page occassionally. My tumblr name is: thelittleghostwithin


End file.
